


Saboteur's Escapades

by TheWritersMistress



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 10th class OC, Before Comics, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gravel Wars, Oral Sex, Post Comics, Post Gravel Wars, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersMistress/pseuds/TheWritersMistress
Summary: Different scenarios and different ships of my 10th Class OC, Saboteur, with her three alternative ships. Enjoy.





	1. Covert Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> The name of this chapter is my OC and Spy's ship name. Hope y'all enjoy!

A lot has happened since being fired at Mann Co. to Miss Pauling had brought the team back together to get back the company and defeating Gray Mann and the classic group of mercenaries. For one, Harlow finally opened the plant shop she wanted, but it ended up getting wrecked by a person from her past. Then the co-worker that she harbored feelings for since she thought she was dying came back into her life and confessed his love for her after a battle with robots. 

And then after the Administrator's death, Miss Pauling had taken the role of the announcer's job, and everyone was given back their positions. All accept Saboteur herself, as she had chosen to re-open The Garden of Eden in Teurfort since there was no longer any hostility towards her anymore. It wasn't her first option, but it was closer to the base, where her real home was.

Now, Harlow was closing shop and making her way back to Team Fortress's base. Her and Spy had made their relationship public when she had kissed him after he told her he was in love with her in front of everyone. Of course, it became a bit awkward afterward when Scout had realized Spy was his dad and he was dating his best friend now. 

There was familial tension between the two, but over the past month, they have slowly come together. It was good to see Spy and Scout bond a little even if it was through sarcasm and jokes. All that mattered was there wasn't any animosity among them, and that put the former mercenary at ease. 

Speaking of, Harlow and Spy hadn't been able to have alone time since becoming a couple. What with her re-opening her shop and his mercenary job the two had barely seen each other since. 

She felt bad about neglecting her new relationship, but Harlow had planned on making it up to the Frenchman tonight. The dark-haired woman had put on some expensive perfume she knew Spy would love, sexy lingerie that accentuated her toned body, and makeup she made sure to bring out her green eyes. She was ready to have him tonight, and nothing was going to get in her way. 

By the time Harlow had made it to the base, the stars were out, and the cool desert air chilled the pixie-cut woman's bare legs. She had stepped inside and didn't see any of her old teammates there. They had all probably gone to bed. 'Hopefully, Spy isn't one of them,' She thought to herself as she didn't want to spend another day without her boyfriend's touch. 

She went down to Spy's smoke room, wondering if she'd find him lounging inside with a drink in his hand. Harlow approached the door and knocked on the hard wooden surface with the back of her knuckles. Harlow smiled when she heard a faint 'Go away.' from him inside. 

"It's Harlow," She said loud enough for him to hear on the other side. 

The ex-mercenary felt her heart pound against her chest in excitement when she heard his steps come to the door. She had to restrain herself from grabbing Spy when he had appeared with a devilish smile on his masked features. "About time you had pulled away from your shop, _ma cherie_ ," He grabbed her hand pressed his lips against her knuckle sending an exciting chill down her spine. " Please, come in." The taller man stepped aside to let his girlfriend pass through. 

Harlow bit her lip as he shut the door behind them and sat across from her on his lounge couch with a glass of wine in his hand. "Care to join me?" He asked the smile to still plastered to his face. 

She returned his smile. "With pleasure." She purred kicking off her shoes and sat in his lap and cupped his face in her hands bringing his lips to hers. 

Spy parted from her and chuckled. "This was not what I had in mind, but I'll take it." He wrapped his arms around Harlow's waist and brought her closer to him, deepening the kiss. 

His lips pressed hard against Harlow's, his tongue demanding entry and obliged and let out a small moan as she tasted his cigarettes and the wine he had been drinking. 

The dark-haired woman gripped his shoulders and moved closer to him until their clothes were pressed together and she felt the heat between her legs began to build up. Spy's gloved hands trailed down to her thighs and started kneading them, and she shuddered against the touch of the cold leather. His hands then moved back to under knees, and he swiftly moved her against the couch so that he was now on top of her. 

Harlow couldn't help but let out a loud squeal at the sudden position swap, and her hands grabbed hold of his back, digging her nails into his expensive suit. 

She parted from him. "I want you," Harlow gasped fiddling with the buttons on Spy's suit coat. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

"I can say the same," Spy grunted, and he thrust his pelvis between her legs making her let out a low groan as she felt his hard length in his pants. "I want to touch every part of you." 

"Then what are you waiting for?" She breathed looking up at him with lustful eyes as she brought a hand to cup his masked face. 

He was thoughtful for a moment as he took in her flushed face under him. "Permission."

Harlow smiled at his kind response, and the tip of her thumb rubbed the exposed skin of his cheekbone. "Then take me."

A small smile crept up his face, and he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand and lead a trail of kisses down her arm to the scar on her collarbone. He let his lips linger there and licked it with the tip of his tongue making Harlow shudder. 

Her scar was years old, but it was still sensitive, and the Frenchman would use that to his advantage later. 

Spy shrugged off his coat and let it fall on the carpet floor below and began leaving light kisses on the dark-haired woman's neck. She craned her neck for more exposure to him while she began to undo his belt. 

He chuckled against her skin. "Here I am being undressed by you while you remain clothed."

Harlow stopped and leaned close to his ear so that her lips were almost touching it. "Then why don't you do it already?" She whispered.

"With pleasure, mon amour." Spy kissed the crook of her neck and began to slowly unbutton Harlow's green dress; taking his time to admire the tanned body underneath. As he unfastened the last button of her dress, he looked down at her and smiled. " _Vous êtes belle_ ," He complimented softly in his mother tongue. 

" _Merci beaucoup_ , Spy," Harlow replied, and she crossed her arms over her chest making her fancy bra push up her breasts. "Now it is I that is more exposed than you." 

"The let us become even," He smirked as he got up from his girlfriend and began to undress in front of her until he was in his briefs, the tent from his shaft more visible. "Better?"

"Much," Said the former mercenary and she curled her finger in a come hither motion. "Now come back here."

The masked mercenary obliged and returned to his position on top of her and kissed her captured lips hungrily as he let his gloved hands wander up and down her body. Harlow parted from him to unhook her bra and tossed it aside exposing her tanned breasts. 

Spy then turned his attention to her chest and kneaded them beneath his hands while taking her nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking and swirling around it. 

"Oh Spy," She gasped, and her hand went to grip the back of his mask. "I want to run my fingers through your hair."

He stopped and looked up at her, for a moment he was hesitant to let himself be that exposed. 

Harlow seemed to notice this and frowned. "I'm sorry you don't have to."

"Non, I'll take off my mask," He said and pecked her on the lips. "You only took me off guard."

Spy dug his fingers under the chin of his mask and pulled upwards, revealing his identity to the woman under him. 

Harlow blinked at his unveiled face, noting his sharp cheekbones and thick black hair that greyed on the sides and the top of his head. He had some fine tan lines around his mouth and eyes but not so much where it made him unattractive. No, she thought he was handsome with or without the mask. 

She reached up and cupped his face in her hand, feeling the bristle of his stubble. "I could get used to this."

Spy let out a chortle. "Don't be as the mask will be back on in the morning," He tugged off his leather gloves and threw them with the rest of the discarded clothes. "Now, no more talking unless it involves me making love to you."

"Fine by me."

" _Bien_." 

The Frenchman returned to ravishing Harlow's breasts, massaging one with his hand and teasing the other's nipple with his tongue. Harlow sighed at his multitasking technique, and she closed her eyes to relish the sensation. 

It had been quite some time since the former mercenary has been with someone, a few years in fact. Since leaving the facility Harlowe had longed to escape from, she had slept with three men. Each man was good to her as a romantic partner and lover, but each relationship was short-lived. 

Her past had made her pull the plug on them, and that was that, and now she didn't need to worry about it anymore. No one was coming after her anymore after she had killed Oscar and she had someone who would stay by her side, someone who'd understand.

Spy's hand had begun to trail down Harlow's stomach and lower that made her let out a sharp gasp before being replaced with a soft moan. He had reached under her undergarment and inserted a digit into her wet folds; pressing it inside her. 

In and out he pumped his one finger inside of Harlow making her rock her hips with him. Sighs and moans escaped her lips as her walls clenched around him until she let out a low grunt as she came. 

"I hope that isn't all you're going to give me," She teased with a smile at her boyfriend. 

Spy put a mock-hurt expression and put a hand to his chest. "Do you expect less of me, _mon cherie_?" 

"Of course not."

"Then be ready for the main event as they say." He pulled down Harlow's underwear and tossed it with the rest of their discarded clothes on the floor with his soon following suit, exposing his throbbing cock. 

A decent size shaft that made the woman spread her tanned legs for him to receive him and he bucked his hips into her core. She cried out from the pleasurable contact and gripped Spy's shoulders. 

The Frenchman pulled out slightly before plunging it back in and repeated it again to start a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before Harlow joined in, bucking her hips against his at the same pace, her body adjoined his like a puzzle. 

The only sounds that could be heard were the lovers' moans and sighs and their bodies joining together. 

"Oh Spy!" Moaned Harlow, digging her nails into his flesh. 

"Lucien." Spy grunted.

She blinked at the response. "If there's something you need to tell me now is the worst time."

The Frenchman rolled his eyes. "That is my name, _ma amour_. Say my name." He started thrusting harder into her causing Harlow groan.

"Lucien!" Her walls began clenching harder against his cock causing the French mercenary to thrust faster. 

"Harlow!" 

The pixie-cut haired woman felt close to cumming as she held onto Lucien tighter against her. The pixie-cut haired woman felt close to cumming as she held onto Lucien tighter against her. Not sooner after that, Harlow felt her lover spill himself into her as she came with him. 

He was about to pull out of her when Harlow stopped him. "Wait," She said gazing up at him, pressing a hand on his chest. "I love feeling you inside me just a moment more."

Lucien chuckled before a genuine smile formed on his handsome features. "As you wish," He said kissing her before pressing her forehead against her, gazing his blue eyes into her green eyes. " _J't'aime_."

" _Je t'aime aussi_." Harlow tangled her fingers into his greying locks and kept her eyes on his. At this moment, nothing else seemed to matter because she was with him and he was with her. 

Then Lucien slipped out of her folds and rested his head against her chest with a sigh. 

"So that's your name, huh?"

"Yes," He looked up at her with a curious look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Nothing," She shrugged petting his hair. "I like it. It suits you."

" _Merci_ ," He kissed her chest and gripped her waist. "now go to sleep. I am quite tired from you."

Harlow laughed, and her hand rubbed his back. "Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

The former mercenary closed her eyes as she let herself drift off into sleep.


	2. Missfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saboteur and Sniper out in the wilderness. Enough said.

It was a lovely evening in Teufort, New Mexico at Team Fortress base. The sun was setting, the desert air was cooling down, and the crickets were beginning to chirp. This was Saboteur's favorite time of the day, and she enjoyed the nature here. 

She sat on the ground with her legs stretched out straight in front of her and her hands pressed in the cold dirt under her. The female mercenary had taken it upon herself to have a nature walk after the mission today, and she deserved after all the hard work she did today.

The woman had managed to win one for her team after ripping out some wires from the BLU team's dispenser, had caused a deadly explosion for BLU Solider's rocket launcher, and had prevented the BLU Medic from übercharging his Heavy. 

Yup, it was just another day of work for the destructive mercenary and said woman chose to enjoy nature as a way to rewards herself.

Saboteur wasn't too far off the base, but there was enough distance so she wouldn't forget her way back. She breathed in the crisp air of her surroundings and sighed. This was perfect. 

"Figured you be out here, roo." 

The sitting woman turned around and saw the Aussie mercenary standing, and she smiled at his unexpected arrival. "Have you been tracking me, Sniper?"

He approached Saboteur with a shrug. "Needed something to do on ceasefire." Sniper knelt beside her and crossed his long legs in a lotus position with a grunt as he felt his knees pop. "Besides you were a bit of a challenge.

The dark-haired woman quirked a curious brow. "Oh?"

"No," The Australian chuckled with a shake of his head. "You were too bloody easy."

Saboteur snorted at her boyfriend's joke and bumped his shoulder lightly with her fist. "Jerk."

"I'm your jerk though, sheila."

The female mercenary shook her head and continued looking at the sunset; not noticing the way the man beside her was looking at her. 

The way sun's light made her black hair shine, and the way her green eyes twinkled with joy and her face crept up into a smile that he loved seeing. "Beautiful." He muttered. 

"It sure is." She responded as her attention was still glued to the scene in front of her. 

Sniper scooted closer to Saboteur and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her close to his chest. "Wasn't talking about the sun, love." He couldn't help but grin at her skin flushed under tanned skin. 

She leaned her head against his chest and twirled a hand around the collar on his red shirt. "Aren't you sweet," She reached her hand to the back of his neck and lightly scratched it with her nails making the man visibly shudder. "I like it when you're sweet."

Saboteur brought the sniper's face to hers and pressed a kiss to his lips, the scruff on his face scratching hers. He sighed against her lips, and he pulled her into his lap earning him a squeak from the pixie-cut haired woman. Sniper smirked against her lips, and his hands went to grip her hips; rubbing his thumbs over her hipbones. 

The female mercenary pushed the Australian over, and with his grip on her hips, he had brought her with him causing her to land on top of him. The man under her let out an 'oof' as his back made an impact with the ground and his hat falling off his head. 

"Crikey," He groaned looking up at Saboteur who was now straddling him between her legs. "give me a warning before you do that."

Saboteur laughed softly and leaned over to peck Sniper on the nose making his face scrunch up. "Aww, I'm sorry," She pressed a hand to his face and let it roam to his head. "I didn't make you hurt your head did I?"

"'course not," He shook his head moving his hands up and down the destructive mercenary's waist and lower back. Sniper gave her a   
caring smile. "I'll be fine."

"Good," Saboteur moved one to the ground to steady herself as she leaned closer to the Australian's face and her fingers curled in his dark hair. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you."

Then the two resumed to lip-locking with another as their hands felt each other up as their passion began to intensify. They took each other in and let the other did as they wished; tugging on hair, squeezing bottoms, and biting lips. 

"Bugger," Sniper cursed after parting from his lover's lips, and she gave him a concerned look. "You have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Saboteur furrowed her dark brows down at him and was about to ask what he meant until she felt something hard press up under her and she grinned coyly at the sniper. "Getting excited aren't you?" Her hands went to his shirt and tapped his chest with her index finger. "How about I take care of that?"

The Aussie mercenary's eyes widened at the female mercenary's suggestion as he was surprised to hear that from her. "Here? You sure?"

She nodded, her grin growing wider in excitement. "Mmhm," Saboteur dangerously close to his ear. "as long as you're prepared anyway."

Sniper's mouth became dry, and he gulped before he dug into his pockets searching for a condom before finding one and presenting it to his lover. "Found one," He said with a devilish smile as he held the package between his thumb and index finger. "never figure you being the one into having a naughty out in public."

Saboteur pursed her lips as she paused in thought. "You know what neither did I until now," She confessed as she began to unbutton her top; feeling her heart began to pound against her chest in excitement. "You haven't taken a page out Merasmus's book and put a spell on me have you?"

The Aussie mercenary's body shook with laughter causing Saboteur to bounce on him slightly. "I don't need no wizard's spellbook to put me charms on ya, love," His hands roamed down to her rear and gave it a firm squeeze. "Besides, I should be the one asking if you're bewitching me instead."

A soft moan escaped Saboteur's lips, and her hands moved to unbutton Sniper's shirt. "Or you're just easily turned on by me."

"You are a beaut." Sniper complimented as he undid his belt and his eyes flicked up to the woman on top of him. "I'm gonna have to have you get off me for a moment love so I can get my trousers off."

The dark-haired woman smiled and poked him on the nose. "Not to worry," She purred as her hands roamed down his body. "I'll take care of you."

"You don't have to do that."

Saboteur cupped his face in her hands and rubbed the scar on his cheekbone. "I want to. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

"But-"

"Ah," The destructive mercenary put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I said relax."

The sniper of Teufort smiled and gently pressed his lips against hers. "Alright, love, but I'm sure to return the favor after."

Saboteur smiled. "Good to know," She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers, freeing his hard cock. Her eyes flicked back up to the Australian and grabbed the condom out of his hand. Then she ripped the packet and rolled the condom over his shaft. 

The green-eyed woman firmly grasped Sniper's flesh in her hand and kissed the tip before dragging her tongue up and down the side. 

He groaned. "Stop teasing me, roo."

She smirked up at him and quirked a brow. "What's the magic word?"

"Please."

"Good boy," Saboteur patted his knee before taking his shaft into her mouth making him gasp before being replaced with a moan. 

She started slow, sucking him off smoothly. Her head was bobbing up and down at a steady pace as her tongue twirling as she went. 

Each time he let out a moan, Saboteur's pace quickened and began massaging his scrotum causing the man let out a cry, and his hands clenched the grass under him. His sounds of pleasures grew louder as he felt warmth in his stomach spread to his entire body and he clenched his fists tighter until he ripped the grass from the ground. "F-fuck, I'm close!" 

If her mouth weren't occupied Saboteur would've smiled, but she kept her work until she heard Sniper's breath hitch before being followed by a groan. She released the Aussie's cock with a small pop and wiped her mouth of her saliva. "Was that good?"

Sniper chuckled and placed a hand to her cheek. "Love, that wasn't good that was bloody brilliant."


	3. Mechanical Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saboteur has a nightmare and Engie seeks to comfort her

Saboteur woke up with a gasp and her heart pounding hard against her chest like she had run a marathon. She tried to calm herself as she held her head in her hands. Another nightmare had woken her up from her slumber, and unfortunately, it was not the first time it has happened. They were relatively common and what she had gone through back in her time in the program. 

The destructive mercenary reached her hand out beside her to find that she only grasped the sheets instead of the occupant that lays beside her wasn't there. Saboteur looked over and found it empty, and she sighed in disappointment. She had hoped to have some comfort from the country genius after waking up from the awful visions she had. Her green eyes darted to clock above the doorway and saw it was 2 AM and she clicked her tongue. Engie must still be in his workshop otherwise he'd be in bed with her now. 

He was such a hard worker, but Saboteur worries that he'll work himself to death with how much time he spends in his shop. Even if he did respawn after it isn't a healthy habit that the engineer has and it seems she would have to help him break it. 

The destructive mercenary threw the sheets off her and threw her legs over and slid out of bed. She slipped on the slippers that Demo had knitted for her as a gift and made her way to Engie's workshop. 

She rubbed the back of her arms to keep herself warm against the cold air of the base as she walked down the halls. The woman was determined to bring the Texan back to bed even if she had to drag him by his overalls, and he was coming back with her whether he liked it or not.

As she finally came to the man's workshop and could hear the sound a drill buzzing and she rolled her eyes, Saboteur thought correct; he was working away on some project. The dark-haired woman let herself in and saw Engie with his back to her with his back hunched over with a welding mask covering his face. He so was caught up in his work he didn't notice Saboteur coming in.

Until Engie felt a hand on his shoulder did he finally acknowledge he was no longer alone. "Cream gravy!" He exclaimed looking over to see it was his girlfriend with a disapproving look on her face. The Texan chuckled sheepishly and removed his welding mask. "What y'all doing up, hon?"

Saboteur quirked a dark brow and folded her arms over her chest with her elbows pointed outwards. "I believe I should be asking you that."

The engineer set aside his welding mask on his work table and rubbed the back of his neck attempting to ease the small ache. "I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"You always lose track of time," The destructive mercenary sighed and put her hands on his shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "Please, come to bed, Dell." 

There was a slight crease between the man's eyes behind his goggles as he studied Saboteur's face. Her lovely shade of green eyes was pleading with him, and the way her voice softened when called she said his name caused him to frown as he realized it wasn't just about him staying up late in his shop. It didn't have to take much of his intelligence to figure that out. 

His gloved hand moved to push his goggles up his face making a squelching sound. "You had another nightmare, didn't ya?"

Saboteur wrapped her arms around her waist, and she nodded. "Yeah," She sniffed and chewed on her bottom lip. "it was bad, but I don't think I'm comfortable with talking about it."

Engie gave her an understanding smile, and his ungloved hand moved to grasp one of hers. "That's alright, darlin'," His calloused thumb ran over her knuckles. "I know you don't and that's fine cause you don't have to say a word because it wouldn't change that I will always be here for ya."

The female mercenary felt her eyes become wet and she crawled into his lap and positioned herself so that she was straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms around the Texan's neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck and let out a shuddered breath as she attempted to suppress a sob. 

Engie embraced her, and he kissed the bare skin of her shoulder while a hand rubbed her back in an up-and-down motion. "Sshh, you're ok," He tenderly unwound Saboteur's hold around his neck, and his hands went to her face. The engineer wiped away the tears rolling down her tanned cheeks, and he brushed his lips against hers. "For as long as I'm aroun', y'all will always be safe."

Saboteur smiled and pressed her lips against his, and though they were chapped, she enjoyed the kiss nonetheless. His smell was a mix of motor oil and sweat with a faint hint of aftershave, and it gave the destructive mercenary a sense of comfort. 

She felt his hands move from her face and down to her waist, feeling the warmth from one while the other was cold and hard. The woman couldn't help but grin against his lips and pressed herself closer to Engie until their chests touched. 

The Texan darted his tongue between Saboteur's lips, and she opened her mouth to allow entry causing him to groan. With their tongues waging war in each other's mouths, the couple's hands roamed over their lover's bodies, and it wasn't until they parted did blue eyes meet green eyes. 

Neither said a word, but there was a silent message between them, and Engie stood up and gripped the back of Saboteur's knees to hold her up while Saboteur held onto him by looping her arms under his to grasp his broad shoulders. 

"You hold on tight now," Said Engie giving her a toothy smile. "wouldn't want ya to fall."

Saboteur chuckled, and her hands gripped tighter on the Texan's shoulders. "I'll do my best."

With that, the two lovers rushed out of the workshop as the engineer carried the destructive mercenary in his arms, both thankful they hadn't encountered any of their teammates. They then clambered into their room, and the Texan gently threw Saboteur onto the bed causing her to giggle and the bed bounce. 

Engineer chuckled as he kicked off his boots climbed on top of her and captured her lips with his while his ungloved hand reached over to the nightstand and searched for a condom. He pulled away from Saboteur and smiled triumphantly as he held the small package between his fingers.

"Can't be too careful," He set the condom down on top of the nightstand and returned to kissing Saboteur, and his hands trailed up and down her body, caressing every inch of her. 

The dark-haired woman moved to undo the Texan's overalls and bucked under him making him groan. She laughed against his lips as Engie slipped out of his overalls, and his hands went to take off Saboteur's nightgown, pulling it over her head, and leaving her only in her underwear.

Saboteur unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side onto the floor below, and as she looked up at the man on top of her, she smiled and held his face tenderly in her hands. She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones as she noticed a small twinkle in his eyes before he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss into her palm. Then his lips trailed down her arm, leaving feather kisses as he went, going down to her neck and over stomach before stopping at her pelvis. The Texan genius looked back up at her before smiling and tugged off her underwear, discarding it with the rest of their clothes. 

"Let me take care of you tonight, honeybee," He murmured before diving his head between the destructive mercenary's legs.

Saboteur let out a gasp when she felt Engie's mouth meet her hot core before turning into a soft moan. Her hips bucked and he grabbed her legs and hauled them over his shoulders; his hands holding onto her thighs as his tongue teased her clit. 

The pleasure the destructive mercenary was receive were like shocks of electricity going through her body causing her to make titillating sounds. Her hand shot down to Engie's head, and her nails raked his scalp causing him to groan; vibrating into her.

"Oh D-Dell," Saboteur whimpered, her other hand gripping onto the sheets. "fuck, don't stop!"

He not only continued but his tongue twirled around her clit and darted in and out of her at a faster speed until she finally cried out as she came. Engie wiped his mouth of her juices off her face and chuckled. "Well, I'm happy to hear that you've enjoyed yourself there."

The dark-haired woman sighed and rested her hand on her chest. "I think 'enjoyed' is an understatement, cowboy."

Engie stood up on his knees and smiled as he admired how flushed Saboteur's tanned cheeks were and her green eyes flicking up at him, giving him a curious gaze. 

"What?"

"You're beautiful," He removed his boxers and grabbed the condom, tearing it from the package and rolling it over his cock. He hovered over Saboteur and kissed her forehead. "and I'm wonderin' how I got so damn lucky."

Saboteur laughed, ringing like bells to Engie's ears and her hand went to caress his gloved hand, feeling the cold metal that hid underneath it. "What a coincidence cause I was thinking the same thing." She pressed her forehead against his and looked into his warm blue eyes.

"Great minds think alike, sweetheart," The Texan murmured before he thrusted his hips into her making her groan. His ungloved hand moved to her waist while his gloved one went to grab onto Saboteur's.

The destructive mercenary got the hint but hesitated, and her lover caught onto this. "I'm sorry is there something wrong?"

She pursed her lips. "Nothing, it's just I want to feel your prosthetic instead."

Engie blinked before a genuine smile came onto his lips. "You only have to ask, darlin'." With that he pulled off his work glove unveiling the Gunslinger and though he did not let his features falter, the engineer felt vulnerable. 

Saboteur reached out and grasped the robotic hand and held it in hers, interlocking her fingers with it. Though Engie couldn't feel it, he imagined her soft, warm skin against it and he sighed."I love you, Harlow."

She smiled. "I love you too, Dell."

The Texan continued his movements into his lover at a steady rhythm; not fast or not slow, but at a pace where the two could savor the moment they had with each other. Only the sounds of their passion could be heard as they kept their eyes locked onto each other, taking the other in.

A few curses were said by both parties but only in the heat of it all and their interlocked hands gripped hard onto each other as if they feared of letting go. 

Engie let out a low groan as Saboteur's walled clenched hard around him. "Hell, I-I'm not gonna last much longer."

She wrapped her free arm around her neck, and her hand rested on the back of his head. "It's ok; I'll cum with you."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and he grunted as they climaxed together with Engie giving a few more thrusts before he sighed and pulled out of her. 

Engie laid down beside her and Saboteur scooted herself close to him and laid her head on top his chest; hearing the drumming of his heartbeat and the faint sounds of his breathing. He hooked his arm around her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head. 

"Damn, that was good." The Texan panted, rubbing his flesh hand on her back. 

Saboteur chuckled, and her finger played with the hair on his chest. "You can say that again," She looked up at him and pecked him on the lips. "and thank you."

"For what?"

"For being patient with me."

The corner of Engie's lips tugged upwards into a half smile and the back his mechanical hand brushed up against the side of Saboteur's face. "Anything for you."


End file.
